


My Buddy aka How to Raise your own Sub

by Becky43078



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Brainwashing, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, Extreme Underage, M/M, NOT EVEN KIDDING WITH EXTREME UNDERAGE, Sex Toys, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky43078/pseuds/Becky43078
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared adopts a five year old little boy named Jensen. Very dirtybadwrong things happen</p><p>Fill from a kink meme prompt, exact prompt is under the cut</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Buddy aka How to Raise your own Sub

**Author's Note:**

> Before you get any further let me make this very clear. 
> 
> THIS IS EXTREME UNDERAGE FIC. JENSEN IS FIVE YEARS OLD. 
> 
> DO NOT READ AND THEN BITCH ABOUT THE FILL IN COMMENTS, YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE GETTING INTO BEFORE YOU STARTED IT, I AM GIVING CLEAR WARNINGS. DON'T BOTHER LEAVING NASTY COMMENTS ABOUT I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON, I SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF MYSELF ETC.. ETC.. YOU DECIDED TO READ IT EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU WHAT IT WAS ABOUT, DON'T CALL ME NAMES BECAUSE YOU DECIDED TO READ SOMETHING EVEN AFTER I TOLD YOU WHAT WAS UP.
> 
> If people want to give WRITING critique I welcome it BUT if you wanna call names don't bother.
> 
> IT'S CALLED A BACK BUTTON. USE IT. 
> 
> I already know I'm going to hell in a hand basket no need to point that out.
> 
>  
> 
> EXTREME UNDERAGE POSSIBLE TRIGGERS. 
> 
> Here is the prompt from the kink meme:
> 
> "Jared adopts a five year old little boy named Jensen. Jared tries to be a normal dad but he becomes more and more attractive to Jensen. One day after giving Jensen a bath he decides he can't take it anymore. Jared starts slowly conditioning the boy to like everything his dad does to him.  
> He starts with little touches, then fondling the boys little cock, then teaching the boy to suck his dad's cock and vice versa.  
> It eventually leads to sex I'd love a detailed description of Jared huge cock penetrating his little boy's hole.  
> By the time sex happens Jensen wants it so bad. His daddy training worked so well he's begging for it."
> 
> Disclaimer: Obviously this is not real, this is fiction. I do not own the boys or know them.

As long as Jared could remember he wanted children. He loved watching the babies with their mommy's or daddy's, He always thought they looked so happy. He wanted that so much but he could never find the right girl or guy to settle down and have a family with. After his 30th birthday he figured his chance had come and gone. He had given up hope until his mama suggested adoption. It never occurred to him to go that route but the more he thought about it, it made perfect sense.

The adoption agency warned him when he applied it could be years before a baby would become available. After hearing that Jared realized he didn't need a baby, he could give a child a home just as well as a baby. They needed love just as much as a baby did.

Shockingly after six months the agency called and asked Jared if he was interested in a four year old little boy who had been in several foster homes the last several years. Jared was instantly excited. Could this be the child he had been searching for all his life? Jared agreed to meet the boy at the adoption agency but to him it was just a formality, he had a gut feeling that the boy was meant to be his.

Two days later Jared walked into the make shift playroom at the adoption agency and his breath caught. The little boy was playing with lego's on the floor as Jared approached him.

"Hi, my name is Jared."

The little boy looked up and Jared looked into the greenest eyes he had ever seen. His gut clenched in a way he couldn't identify.

"Hi, Are you my new daddy?" The little boy said.

Jared sat down beside the boy and said "Maybe, I don't know yet. We'll see. So what's your name?"

"We'll see usually means no." The little boy said with tears in his eyes. "My name is Jensen."

Jared's heart clenched. This little boy had been through so much in his four years. He deserved so much better. He cleared his throat and said "Nice to meet you and buddy just so you know I never break promises that's why I said "We'll see" I don't want you to get your hopes up if it doesn't work out."

Jensen nodded and went back to playing with his lego's. Jared quietly sat watching him thinking he was the most beautiful sweet boy he'd met in awhile.

Jensen looked up and tentatively said "Yo-ou wanna play with me?"

Jared looked at the boy and wanted to weep, the boy seemed so scared to ask the question. It was obvious to Jared he was used to rejection.

Jared smiled as he brushed a stray hair out of Jensen's eyes "Sure bud, I'd love to."

After two hours of playing with Jensen, Jared made his decision. He wanted this child so much. He knew he could provide a good SAFE home for him.

After saying goodbye he informed the agency he wanted to proceed with the adoption. The case worker seemed shocked because as she told Jared the prospective parents usually like to think about things for awhile. Jared told her when you know, you just know. He didn't need to think about anything.

 

Two months later Jared opened his door to see a little brown haired boy with a star wars backpack standing at his front door looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"It's okay Jensen. You remember Mr. Jared right?" said the blond haired adoption agent.

Jensen looked at the floor and whispered "Yes ma'am I member."

Jared got on his knees so he could be eye level with the little boy. "Hi bud. How you doing? It's okay, don't be scared. I'm your new daddy. You are safe here."

Jensen looked up at Jared and started to cry. "You really my new daddy? You won't send me back?" Jensen looked at Jared with such hope in his eyes. Jared felt his gut clench like it did at the adoption agency. He still couldn't identify it.

"Nope no take backs. We are together forever, promise." Jared crossed his heart twice.

Jensen's eyes got huge and he launched himself at Jared "Yay!! I always wanted a Daddy. We can play lego's, watch star wars, play with my transformers, ohhhh do you have a wii? We can play that!! One of the houses I stayed at had one but they never let me play. They were mean. Anyway do you have one?" Jensen was talking so fast he had to stop to catch his breath.

Jared laughed and said "Whoa buddy slow down. We have plenty time to do all that. Just not all at once. Okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

Jared gasped as his dick twitched when Jensen called him that. What the fuck? he thought. Maybe I have a daddy kink? That's weird.

Jensen frowned as he saw the weird look on his Daddy's face. "I'm sorry. I'll be good, We don't have to play wii. Please don't send me back." Jensen started to bawl and fell to his knees.

Jared instantly picked up Jensen and carried him to the couch. "Oh no buddy I'm sorry. Everything is okay. I was thinking about something else. I'll never send you back. You are mine. Can you remember that?" Jared rubbed his back trying to calm the small boy.

Jensen hiccuped and looked into Jared's eyes. "I'll try, Daddy"

Jared's dick twitched again. I definitely have a daddy kink. Fuck. Jared thought.

After Jared sad goodbye to the adoption agent he took Jensen to see his new room.

Jensen screamed with excitement as soon as he walked into the room. The room was filled with every toy Jared could think of. He bought a bed shaped like a car and put spongebob sheets and blankets on it.

"Oh my god spongebob!! How did you know I liked him, daddy?" Jensen said as he climbed on the bed and began to jump up and down.

Jared laughed as he watched his new son run around the room looking at all his new toys. "I just took a guess. I'm glad you like it buddy."

Jensen climbed off the bed and hugged Jared knees looking up at his new daddy and said "I love it so much. Thank you Daddy."

Jared's dick twitched for a third time that day and thought. "I am so fucked."

 

 

The next eight months were heaven and hell for Jared. He finally had the child he had always wanted. He loved his son more than words could ever say, he was a good boy who worshiped the ground his Daddy walked on. His family adored Jensen especially his Mama who came over almost every day for kisses and cuddles. Jensen had his granny wrapped around his finger.

However it was also pure hell for Jared because every time Jensen called him Daddy he got hard and over time it just got worse and worse. He tried to ignore it but every night Jensen would want his Daddy to sit with him while he took a bath. His son was beautiful. He had so many freckles all over his body and at one point Jared had a passing thought that he wanted to trace them with his tongue. He jerked off to the image that night.

Jared was so disgusted with himself but he couldn't stop the thoughts. Jensen was so beautiful who wouldn't want him?

Jared tried telling Jensen several times that he was a big boy now and didn't need his Daddy to watch him take a bath. Jensen got so upset and started to cry, that Jared changed his mind. Jared resorted to jerking off every night after he put Jensen to bed. One night he thought about the little boy's penis and how it would feel to run his thumb along the tip. He came harder then he ever did in his life. He felt like a complete asshole the next day.

 

It all came to a head the day of Jensen's fifth birthday party. He threw a party in his backyard and invited all his family and several of Jensen's friends he met at day care. By the end of the night Jensen was covered in mud, dirt, cake and ice cream. After Jared said goodbye to the last guest he sent Jensen in to take a bath.

Jared sat on the toilet watching Jensen try to wash all the dirt and grim off but he was not doing a good job of it. He was to busy talking about the toys he got and when he could open them. Jared cock was rock hard looking at his little boy rub the wash cloth across his stomach, he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Jensen, let me do it. All you are doing is pushing the dirt around."

"Oh sorry, Daddy. Here ya go" Jensen handed the wash cloth to Jared and sat back.

Jared knew he had to be careful if he went to far he'd scare Jensen off and he'd never get another shot.

Jared took a deep breath and willed his cock to go down. He didn't want his son to see him like that and freak out. Jared slowly brought the wash cloth across the boy's upper chest and arms washing in slow soothing circles.

"I like that, Daddy." Jensen said with his eyes close.

Jared didn't say anything as he continued to wash his son. He slowly made his way down to Jensen stomach and he giggled. "Daddy, that tickles."

Jared hand traveled farther down to touch the boy's penis. He could fit his small cock and balls in the palm of his hand. Jared felt precome trickle out of his dick trapped in his to tight jeans.

Jensen eyes shot opened and stammered "Da-dd-dy you can't touch my pee pee. The adoption lady said no one should touch it. It's private"

Jared stopped and looked at his son "It's okay bud. She meant strangers not your daddy but if you want me to stop I will." Jared privately prayed he would not tell him to stop.

Jensen smiled up at his daddy with his trusting eyes."Oh okay, Daddy. You don't have to stop then."

Jared sighed and continued to slowly explore his sons little cock and balls. Jensen started to pant as time went on.

"Daddy I feel funny. My pee pee feels weird."

"Good weird or bad?" Jared asked as he continued to rub his sons penis.

"Go-oo-od I guess." Jensen whined and closed his eyes.

Jared decided that he needed to stop. This was enough for the first time. He wanted to take things slow.

"Well it's supposed to feel good. I think that's enough for now it's time to get out, you're all clean!" Jared exclaimed

"No Daddy!! I liked you touching my pee pee. I don't want you to stop." Jensen pouted and refused to stand up.

"Buddy, calm down. How about I touch your pee-pee every time you take a bath from now on? Would you like that?" Jared asked. He secretly hoped Jensen would agree. He didn't know if he could go back to not touching his son anymore.

"Really Daddy? Cool beans!!"

Jensen climbed out of the tub and Jared wrapped a towel around his little boy and carried him to his room. Jared helped Jensen put on his spider man underwear trying to ignore his little boy's mini erection.

Before Jared walked out he leaned down and kissed his boy on the head. "I love you, Jensen."

"Love you too, Daddy."

Jared sat on his bed with his head in his hands and thought about what kind of man he was that he wanted his five year old son so much.

 

Every night for a month Jared washed and fondled his son's penis and balls while Jensen panted and tried not to squirm in the water. After awhile Jensen started to moan and grab onto his Daddy's hand begging him not to stop.

"Daddy?" Jensen panted out.

"Yes baby?" Jared asked as he moved up to caress his son's stomach.

"Can I touch your pee-pee like this?" Jensen asked as he looked up at his daddy tentatively.

Jared froze. This was what he wanted but didn't think would ever happen. He wanted to go as slow as possible as not to scare his son.

"Do you want to?"

"Ye-es?" Jensen said but it came out sounding like a question.

"Buddy, Are you sure? My pee-pee is bigger then yours, it might be scary."

"Yes Daddy, I'm sure." Jensen nodded.

"Okay baby. Let's get you out of the tub and we can go lay on Daddy's bed. You can touch me there. Alright?"

Jensen stood up immediately and held his arms out so Jared could pick him up. Jared wrapped Jensen up in a pink fluffy towel and carried him to his bedroom.

"I'm going to pull my pants and underwear down and lie on the bed. If you are scared and don't wanna do it. You can tell me I won't be mad. Okay?"

Jensen nodded as he watched his daddy take his pants off.

Jared turned around and took several deep breaths. He didn't want to scare his son by shooting his load as soon as he turned around and saw his naked boy on his bed.

Jensen's eyes grew wide when his daddy turned around. "Wow Daddy, your pee-pee is huge. Will mine be like that when I get old like you?"

Jared laughed as he laid down next to see his son and said "Maybe."

Jensen stared at his daddy's penis and slowly extended his tiny hand but pulled it back almost immediately.

"Can I?"

Jared smiled softly and said "Yes baby, go ahead. Just do exactly what I do to your pee pee. Okay?"

Jensen nervously extended his hand and touched the head with his index finger. He pulled his hand back slowly and looked at it seeing nothing different he put is tiny hand around Jared's shaft and slowly moved it up and down.

Jared was trying not to thrust into his little boy's hand because he didn't want to scare him. He looked down and watched the tiny hand not even big enough to fit around his whole cock work him up and down slowly.

"Daddy?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can I touch the balls like you do?"

Jared bit his lip and whispered "Sure buddy, whatever you want."

Jared gasped as Jensen grabbed on to his nuts and moved them around in a circle. Jensen alternated between his cock and balls for several minutes. Jared felt himself getting close to orgasm he knew he needed to stop this or he would scare his son away.

Jared pulled himself together and panted out "Alright buddy, that's enough for today. We can continue tomorrow. I promise."

"Okay Daddy!!!" Jensen said as he jumped up. "I like touching your pee-pee. Did I do it right?"

"Yes you did bud, it felt really good." Jared said as both Padalecki men walked down the hall completely naked.

"Night buddy. I love you."

Jensen yawned as he got into bed. "love ya too, Dad."

As soon as Jared walked back into his room he pulled his cock once and shot his load all over his bedroom rug.

As time went on Jared no longer played with Jensen in the bath they moved everything to Jared's bed. Every night Jared and Jensen would fondled each other and every night Jared had to stop before he blew his load all over his son's hand.

"Daddy, What is this liquid coming out of your pee-pee?" Jensen asked as he ran his thumb through the pre come leaking out of Jared's cock.

Jared stammered and tried to come up with something better then "It helps you make babies." He did not want to have that conversation at that moment. "It's kind of like juice."

"Juice? Can I taste it? I like juice."

"Fuck my life" Jared thought. "I should have just said the baby thing."

"If you want to, that's fine."

Jensen stuck the tip of his tongue out and tasted the "juice" He made a face and Jared tried not to laugh.

"It taste kind of like salt but not really." Jensen said as he stared at his father's dick as it continued to leak precome.

"Does it taste bad?" Jared asked as Jensen went back to caressing his balls.

"Not really." Jensen whimpered as his daddy rolled his tiny balls around and around in his palm.

"Do you wanna lick it again?"

"Sure Daddy" Jensen said as he crawled between his Daddy's leg.

"Just lick the top like you would a ice cream cone." Jared closed his eyes and prayed to all deities that he would not come right in his boys face.

"Ohhh can I have ice cream later?" Jensen asked

Jared laughed out loud "Tomorrow, after school."

Jensen whispered almost himself "Like a ice cream cone. I can do that. I like ice cream. Okay, okay"

 

Jensen slowly started licking the head around and around over and over. Jared started to pant and moan. Fuck his little boy had an amazing tongue. Jared forced himself not to thrust up into his son's mouth. It was to soon for that. One slow step at a time.

"Buddy, oh my god." Jared moaned out.

Jensen immediately pulled back like he did something wrong.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? We can stop. I won't be mad." Jared was sure he went to far to fast this time. Fuck they had made so much progress.

"Did I hurt you?" Jensen asked. The little boy looked like he was going to cry. "You said oh my god. I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to hurt your pee-pee."

Jared looked at his little boy as his lips started to wobble. "Oh buddy no you didn't hurt me. I said oh my god because you were making me feel good. I really liked it."

"I'm making you feel good?" Jensen asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes baby, you are. Do you want to continue or we can stop? Whatever you want." Jared said as he ran his hand up and down Jensen naked thigh.

Jensen looked down at the bed sheet shyly and mumbled "Can you lick my pee-pee? I think I'll like it."

 

Jared's heart clenched at the words. His little boy looked like he wanted to disappear under the blankets. He could tell it took a lot for Jensen to ask him that.

"Sure baby, If that's what you want." Jared replied.

Jensen looked up with a stunned look on his face. "Really Daddy?"

Jared laughed and moved to a sitting position at the end of the bed. "Yes, really. Now I want you to get on your back and spread your legs for me. Now remember if you don't like it you can tell me stop. Understand?"

Jensen nodded his head as he did was his father instructed.

Seeing his baby laid out on his bed waiting for his daddy to take care of him almost made Jared come. He had to hold the base of his dick to stop his orgasm.

Jared took a deep breath and laid down between Jensen's spread thighs. He slowly ran his hand up and down the boys legs shushing him as Jensen whimpered.

Jared took the tip of his son's tiny cock into his mouth and ran his tongue around the head slowly.

"Oh my god, daddy!!! It feels good. Is it supposed to feel like that?" Jensen cried out and pushed up on his elbows to look at his Daddy.

Jared looked up at his boy who's eyes were huge with a combination of fear and wonder.

"Yes buddy, it's always supposed to feel like that. It gets better to. Lie back and let Daddy take care of you."

Jensen nodded and laid back as Jared continued to run his tongue along the head of his son's cock. Jared could have put the little boy's whole cock and balls in his mouth but he wanted to go slow so his boy could enjoy himself.

Jensen started to whine and unconsciously move his hips up and down to get his Daddy to take him deeper.

"Please, please Daddy." Jensen cried out as he continued to squirm on the bed.

"What do you want me to do buddy?" Jared whispered as he laid a kiss right on the tip of the little cock.

"Can yo-ou put it all in yo-u-ur mouth? Please, Daddy." Jensen panted as he grabbed a hold of the blankets as tight as he could.

Jared didn't say anything but he did exactly as his son asked, he slowly sucked down the boy's cock and went back up just as slow. He couldn't believe he was giving his son a blow job and he was begging for it. After while he put his son's balls in his mouth as well. He sucked harder as the boy above him screamed his name over and over.

Jensen froze and screamed his Daddy's name one more time before he went rigid. Jared felt a trickle of clear liquid coming from his son's tiny cock.

"Mhmm I guess little boy's can come." Jared thought as he pulled off his son's dick.

"Daddy?" Jensen whispered with his eyes closed.

"What baby?" Jared whispered back as he gathered his son in his arms.

"Did I pee in your mouth? Or do I have juice to?"

"Yes baby, you do have juice, just not as much as Daddy has."

"Oh, okay." Jensen said as he yawned and laid his head on his Daddy's chest.

Jared ran his hand through his boy's hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Daddy?" Jensen mumbled

"Baby, it's time to go to sleep now. You have school in the morning."

"I just wanna know if I could suck your pee-pee like that next time. Maybe I could taste your juice like you tasted mine?" Jensen said as he finally drifted off to sleep.

 

Jared laid in bed thinking for what seemed like hours. He thought about why he felt bad about this when his son obviously loved it and wanted more. He wasn't hurting him and if he was his son would tell him. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He wanted his son in every way he could and obviously Jensen wanted him to. His dick got hard thinking about putting his cock in that tiny ass of his boy. He would have to work slowly but he knew as soon as he fucked his son, Jensen would belong to him forever. There would be no going back. He was ready.

 

Two nights later Jensen was on his knees between his Daddy's legs licking Jared's cock over and over.

Jared panted and tried not to grab Jensen by the hair and force him to take it all.

Jensen pulled off and asked "Can I suck you like you did me?"

Jared tried to calm his breathing to answer his son but it was hard with Jensen running his tiny hand up and down his cock.

"Yes buddy." Jared finally answered. "Just suck it like you would a popsicle. Up and down slowly. My pee-pee is big so I don't think you can get it all in your mouth, just suck it down as far as you can without choking."

Jensen looked down at the cock and with a determined look in his eyes, nodded his head and bent down to put the head in his mouth.

Jared gasped as Jensen moved up and down slowly hollowing his cheeks like he would when he sucked on a popsicle.

"Fuuuucccckkk, baby that feels amazing."

Jensen pulled off and scolded Jared "Daddy, you swore!!"

"I'm sorry, buddy. You just made me feel so good I couldn't help it."

Jensen smiled at the praise and went back to working Jared's cock.

Jared tried not to thrust up into his baby's mouth as he said "Try to take more in your mouth but don't choke. Whatever you can handle."

Jensen slowly tried to take more of his Daddy's cock in his mouth but only could get a few more inches in before he started to choke and gasp.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I can't fit more." Jensen said with tears in his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's okay. I told you take as much as you could. You make me feel good no matter how much you have in your mouth. Do you want to try again?"

"Okay, I'll try." Jensen mumbled as he became to suck on the head of his Daddy's cock.

Jensen licked and sucked on his Daddy's cock for so long that Jared lost track of time. His boy was so good at this. Jared was so lost in pleasure he almost missed the sign that he was about to come. He yanked Jensen off his cock just in time. His cock spurted rope after rope of come on his chest and stomach.

Jensen looked at Jared's cock with wide eyes and a open mouth. He was stunned and Jared worried he scared his boy away.

Jensen stood up on the bed and exclaimed "Whoa Dad, you have a lot of juice. Way more then I do!! That's so fricking cool!!"

Jared smiled as his boy jumped up and down on the bed. He was worried for nothing. Jensen loved it. Before Jared could think about it he blurted out "You wanna lick it up?"

Jensen stopped jumping and stood stock still on the bed looking down at his Dad. "Really?"

"If you want to." Jared said as he silently kicked himself for possibly pushing his son to far.

Jensen didn't answer but immediately fell to his knees and started to lap at the come on Jared's stomach.

If it was possible for Jared to get hard so soon after coming he would have, Watching his son lick up his come was possibly the hotness thing he ever saw.

Jensen looked up at his Dad as soon as he was done, He had a huge smile on his face and he looked like he was so proud of himself.

"Good job, bud. It's time for bed. We got a long day tomorrow."

"Okay Daddy, I can't wait until we can do that again. I really liked it." Jensen said as Jared covered them both up and promptly fell asleep.

 

After that night Jensen no longer slept in his own bed. Jared decided to move all of Jensen's clothes into his room and turn Jensen's room into a playroom. Jensen never slept there anyway why bother having his clothes in another room?

Jared and Jensen gave each other blow jobs every night for several weeks. Jensen was getting so good he could fit a couple more inches of his Daddy's cock in his mouth.

One night after an especially spectacular blow job Jared casually mentioned that sometimes people like fingers in their bum holes.

Jensen stared at his Dad like he had two heads. "But Daddy, that's nasty. Things come out of there." Jensen looked disgusted.

 

"Well buddy, it's not nasty if the person does it carefully and the other person always makes sure they are nice and clean down there before they do anything. Nothing nasty, I promise."

"How do you get it nice and clean?" Jensen asked skeptically.

"Wel,l it's like a water bottle and you pore it into the hole then they push it out. After it's out you are all clean." Jared explained as he ran his hand up and down the boy's sweaty back trying to calm him.

"Then fingers go in there?" Jensen looked intrigued but scared.

"Yes but just one at first. Sometimes people get up to three fingers."

"Did you want to put your finger in my bum?" Jensen looked terrified as he asked.

"Only if you want to. We don't have to." Jared whispered and kissed his baby's forehead.

"If I don't like it will you stop?" Jensen asked as he became fascinated with a string on the bed spread.

"Of course buddy. I'll never do anything you don't want to do."

"Alright Daddy, You can do it."

Jared almost jumped out of his skin with excitement but he tried not to show it as he hugged his son to reassure him that everything would work out fine.

"Alright bud, we'll do it after school tomorrow. I will get the stuff I need after I drop you off. Okay baby?"

Jensen nodded but didn't say anything else. Jared could tell he was already nervous. He hoped his baby would be okay and not freak out. This was an important step.

 

Jared heard the phone ring as he unlocked the door trying not drop the groceries and supplies for Jensen's enema later on that day.

"Hello?" he gasped out.

"What's wrong with you, honey? You sound out of breath." Sherri Padalecki said.

"Hi mama. Sorry I had to run to get the phone. I just walked in the door. What's up?" Jared asked as he started to put the groceries away.

"Honey," Sherri hesitated then cleared her throat. "Did you tell Jensen that you were the only person allowed to touch his pee-pee?"

Jared froze in the middle of the kitchen. He did not expect this. He was not prepared to answer a question like that "What?"

"You remember when he spent the night two days ago?" Sherri asked.

"Yeah." Jared was so stunned he still couldn't move from his spot in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, I gave him a bath before bed and I tried to wash his privates and he grabbed my hand telling me that no one but his Daddy could touch him there." Sherri sighed and continued. "I asked him what he meant and he said you told him that."

Jared mind raced trying to come up with something to say. "I didn't say that exactly. I said no one but me, him and the doctor should touch him there. I also said if someone else tried he should run and tell an adult."

Jared prayed that his mother would believe him, if not he would be in some deep shit.

"Honey," Sherri sighed. "You need to be careful how you phrase things with him. He's five and sometimes he says things that can come out the wrong way. Can you imagine if he said that to someone else? You would be in so much trouble."

"I know mama. I'm sorry. I'll have a talk with him when he gets home from school."

"Thank goodness he told me and not someone who doesn't know you as well as I do. I don't want to think about what would have happened if someone else heard that," Sherri exhaled and continued. "I love you honey and I know how much you love him. I don't want anything to come between you guys."

"Thank you for telling me. I love you too, Mama. I'll straighten it out." Jared sighed and finally sat down at the kitchen table.

"Alright sweetie. Call me later and tell me how it went."

"I will. Bye, mama."

As Jared hung up the phone he berated himself for not thinking of this scenario in the beginning. Well he knew exactly how to straighten everything out and if it worked Jensen would be closer to him then before.

By the time Jensen came home from kindergarten Jared was no longer mad, he knew exactly what he had to do and he had to play it right or his plan would fall apart.

Jensen talked and talked during dinner about school, his friends and what he wanted to do that weekend, Jared didn't say much just nodded and said something at the appropriate times.

After dinner and Jensen had cleared the table, Jared stood to wash the dishes. Jensen sat at the table drawing a picture. He was waiting for his Daddy to tell him it was bath time.

Jared hesitated and almost changed his mind. He couldn't go through with this plan. He wasn't this kind of man. His Mama didn't raise him like this.

Jared sighed and thought "but Jensen wants this to, I'm not forcing him, I need to do this. If I don't everything could fall apart."

Jared cleared his throat twice and turned around to see Jensen drawing a sailboat.

"Jensen" Jared said coldly.

Jensen looked up immediately. He only heard that tone when he was in deep trouble.

"Dad-dy? Jensen said hesitantly.

"Did you tell Granny that I was the only one allowed to touch your pee-pee?"

"Ye--e--s, Was I-i-i not supposed to?" Jensen knew he was in trouble but he didn't understand why.

"No, you were not." Jared looked at Jensen with as much steel and anger in his eyes as he could muster but all he wanted to do was hug his boy and tell him everything was okay. But he knew he had to do this, if he didn't he could lose his son.

"Why?" Jensen said as he cried.

"Because this is family business."

"Bu-u-t Gran-ny is fam-m-mily." Jensen stuttered and wiped away tears.

"Yes she is but she doesn't live here. You understand?"

"No Daddy I don't" Jensen looked at the floor ashamed that he didn't get it.

Jared sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. It hurt having to do this but it had to be done.

"Jensen look at me," Jensen looked up immediately as Jared continued "I'm going to only say this once. Whatever happens in this house is our business. You don't go around telling people what we say or do. That's private. I'm very disappointed in you. You understand?"

Jensen continued to cry but nodded his head and said "Yes Daddy, I understand. I'm sorry."

"Okay, good. Now go take a shower." Jared knew Jensen considered a shower punishment because he loved his bath time with Daddy.

"But Da-" Jensen started to say but stopped when he saw the look on his Daddy's face.

"Jensen go take a shower and after you are done go to YOUR bed." Jared wanted to cry as he saw the look of devastation on his son's face.

Jared wanted to punch himself in the face for doing this to them both. Jensen needed to understand that what they do stays in their house. Jared knew his son well enough to know that words alone did not work with him.

"I'm sorry Daddy, please don't make me sleep there. I'll be good. I'm really sorry." Jensen fell to the floor and grabbed onto his daddy's leg.

"Jensen, get up RIGHT NOW." Jared said in his best pissed off voice.

Jensen immediately stood up and looked at the kitchen floor.

"I SAID take a shower and go to bed."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry."

As Jensen walked out the room, Jared started to cry but he reminded himself he had to do this to get where they needed to be.

 

Every night for a week Jared made Jensen take a shower and sleep in his old bed and every night Jensen cried and begged to be forgiven.

"Go take a shower, Jensen."

Jensen did not say a word as he left the living room. He knew crying and begging wouldn't get him anywhere. He figured his Daddy didn't want him anymore. "How could I do that? I should know better. Daddy trusted me. I'm so stupid" Jensen thought as he washed his hair in the shower.

Jared laid in bed listening to the shower waiting for the water to turn off. Tonight was the night to get back to where they were before the incident with his mama. He heard the water go off and waited for the bathroom door to open. A few minutes later the door opened.

Jared took a deep breath and called out "Jensen, please come in here."

"Yes D-" Jensen stopped as he saw his Daddy laying naked on his bed stroking his cock.

"Come up here, buddy." Jared smiled and stuck out his hand to help his son get up on the bed.

"It's okay, baby. Do you want to sleep with me again?" Jared asked as he wiped water off his son's shoulder.

"Yes,, please. Can I touch and lick your pee-pee again?" Jensen asked as he looked at his Daddy stroking his cock.

"Yes you can, but not tonight baby. I just want to hold you. Is that okay?" Jared leaned forward and lightly kissed his son on the lips.

Jensen pulled away and smiled. His Daddy had never kissed him before, He liked it. Jensen leaned forward and shyly kissed his daddy again.

"Yeah that's okay." Jensen said and Jared softly kissed him one more time.

Jared turned on his side and pulled his son to lay facing away from him chest to back. As he ran his hand up and down his boy's chest he felt his boy relax under his touch. God he missed Jensen. It ached to be away from him for so long.

"Daddy?" Jensen whispered.

"What, baby?" Jared whispered next to Jensen's ear.

"I'm really sorry I made you mad. I won't tell anyone anything anymore. I promise." Jared smiled because that was the exact reason he did this. He couldn't afford mistakes and now Jensen would no longer make them.

Jared's smile faltered when he felt tears land on his forearm. Fuck, he thought, I hate that I had to hurt him.

"I forgive you. Don't cry, buddy. We are okay. I love you, you are my good boy and always will be. Alright?" Jared said as he held the little boy's dick in his hand.

"I love you too, Daddy and I'm glad I can sleep with you again." Jensen said as he kissed Jared's arm.

"Me to buddy. Let's go to sleep now." Jared cuddled his son closer to his body and closed his eyes thinking how happy he was to have his big boy in his arms again.

"Daddy, do you still want to put your finger in my bum?" Jensen mumbled into Jared's arm. He could tell his son was blushing by the color of his ears.

"Only if you want to."

Jensen hesitated then asked "What will the water feel like in my hole? Will it hurt?"

"It won't hurt because you won't have it in for very long. It kinda feels like how you feel after you eat christmas dinner. You feel very full but after you will be clean and I can make you feel good." Jared explained.

"You wanna do it tonight?" Jensen asked.

"No, buddy. Let's do it tomorrow. We'll have more time. Okay?"

"Alright. I'm sleepy anyway." Jensen yawned and rolled over to hug his daddy.

"Night buddy." Jared said as he felt his son's little cock against his abs. Fuck Jared thought this is going to be a long night.

 

Jared was worried the enema would really scare Jensen and he would have to stop before he panicked, but he was shocked how easy it was. Jensen looked nervous but didn't cry or squirm when Jared slowly let the water trickle into his baby's hole. When Jared told him he was such a good boy he looked so happy.

Jared started off licking the little boy's penis and balls getting him comfortable and relaxed. When the boy was withering and shaking on the bed he slowly started licking down Jensen's body.

When he stuck his tongue out and licked once over Jensen's hole the little boy shot up off the bed

 

"What are you doing?" Jensen looked freaked out and ready to bolt.

"Shhhh buddy, I'm just getting you hole ready for my finger. It's okay. I swear. Lay back down." Jared soothed and rubbed Jensen's leg up and down.

Jensen reluctantly laid back down but was tense and reluctant. Jared slowly started licking the boy's hole over and over. Up and down like he was licking a spoon clean.

Eventually Jensen settled down and after awhile moaned out Jared's name. Jared smiled as he continued licking the boy's hole.

"Daddy, I like that. More, please, Daddy, Oh my god." Jensen continued to cry out as Jared licked around and finally in his hole. While Jensen was distracted he slowly inserted his index finger into the boy's loose hole.

"Owwww Daddy, That feels weird." Jensen cried out as tears came to his eyes.

"Just breathe. It will get better. Remember what I said? It will feel weird and will hurt at first." Jared tried to keep his voice steady and calm as he continued to talk.

Jared felt the tension leave his boy's body after he had him breathe in and out for a good minute. Jared slowly moved his finger in and out of the boy's hole. Jared couldn't look away from the sight of his huge finger disappearing into his son's tiny hole.

Jensen suddenly moaned and jerked up "Daddy, what was that?? It felt like a tiny spark."

Jared knew he found the boy's prostate so he continued to massage it making the boy scream and cry out.

"Daddy, stop stop, Please tell me what that is?" Jensen started to cry from the over stimulation.

"Okay buddy, shhh calm down. That's you special button. Every man has one and when someone touches it, it makes them feel really good." Jared explained as he continued to push his finger in and out of his boy's puffy hole.

"I really like it." Jensen said as he spread his tiny legs wider.

Jared found the boy's button again and didn't move away from it until the clear liquid came out of his boy's tiny penis.

"Feel good, buddy?" Jared whispered as he pulled Jensen on his lap to comfort him.

"Hell yeah, Can we do that again?" Jensen said as laid his head on the nape of Jared's neck.

"Language." Jared scolded and lightly smacked his son on the butt.

"Sorry Daddy, but it did feel good." Jensen tried not to smile as he wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck.

Jared laughed and said "Yes we can do it again, not tonight though. I think you've had enough excitement for one night."

Jared continued to finger Jensen nightly and one memorable occasion at the kitchen table while Jared read the paper. He had Jensen lay on the table with his ass in front of Jared's face. He finger him while he read the sports page. Jared would never be able to think about the Chicago Bulls again without getting hard.

As time went on they took their play out of the bedroom. Jared had Jensen suck him off while he watched his favorite show and Jared sucked off Jensen while he watched Jimmy Neutron.

Every morning he'd take Jensen in the shower and hold him in his arms while he made out with him. Surprisingly his boy was a good kisser.

One night to test what Jensen's reaction would be he inserted two fingers into his hole. He tensed up but breathed through it like his Daddy told him to. Jared thought he screamed louder then he ever had before.

"Wow Dad, two fingers are 10 billion times more awesome then one! Can't wait for tonight" Jensen told him the next morning at breakfast.

"Why do you have to wait for tonight?" Jared asked as looked up from reading the paper. This time he wouldn't be able to hear about American Idol without getting hard. He was starting to wonder if maybe he shouldn't read the paper around his son because if he kept this up he would have a constant boner throughout the day.

When Jared reached three fingers he knew it was time to talk to Jensen about the next step.

Jared petted his son as he laid sated in his Dad's arms. "Buddy, did you know that some people like to put more than fingers up their bums?"

Jensen yawned and said "Really, Daddy? Like what?"

"Like other pee-pees."

Jared flinched when Jensen shot up off of him. "What? Doesn't that really, really hurt? Like a lot"

 

"At first yes, but then the hole stretches around the pee-pee and it starts to feel good." Jared explained as Jensen moved back to lay down on Jared's chest.

"I don't wanna do that, Daddy. Is that okay? Are you mad?"

"No baby I'm not mad but it would feel a trillion times better then my fingers, I promise."

Jared normally tried not to push Jensen on anything sexual but he just had to try this time.

"Wow. I don't know Dad, I don't think anything could feel better than that." Jensen said as he laid his head on his daddy's chest.

"I promise it does but it's okay if you don't want to do it. I'm not mad."

Jared could tell Jensen was thinking about it because he had a far away look in his eyes the next day and was distracted during his after school blow job.

 

"Jensen Ross Ackles-Padalecki where are you? I've called you three times to come to di-" Jared stopped as he saw his five year old standing in his bedroom looking through his sex toy box that he usually kept under the bed.

"What are these Daddy?" Jensen said as he held up a set of anal beads and a butt plug.

"Fuck my life" Jared thought. He had not planned to bring those things into their sexual relationship until years down the road. When Jensen was old enough so he could clearly explain what they were for and how they were used.

He hadn't used any of the toys in the box since his relationship with Chad ended six months before he adopted Jensen. The cock cage was the last straw for Chad. How was Jared supposed to know that was a line Chad wouldn't cross and Jared could never change his mind? They fought over it for months. Chad refused to wear it and resented Jared for asking, Jared resented Chad because he refused to completely submit to him it meant he did not trust Jared to take care of him. As Chad said as he walked out of the door "I may be a sub but no one is going to take away my orgasms. You ain't that good in bed."

Jared tried to think of what he should say and in the end decided to be as truthful as he could "Those are my toys."

"Oh toys!! How come I've never seen them before? What is this one? ." Jensen asked as he held up a pink dildo.

Jared opened his mouth to answer but was immediately interrupted by Jensen screaming "Oh a ring!!! Can I wear it?"

Jared turned away from his son so he wouldn't see him trying not to crack up.

"No, that's a toy for grown ups." Jared tried not to laugh as he said it.

"Can I wear it when I'm older then?" Jensen asked as he threw it back in the box.

"God, I hope so" Jared thought as his cock twitched in his jeans.

"We'll see." Jared said as he watched Jensen pick up a clear cock cage. Jensen looked like he was about to ask another question that Jared was not prepared to answer at the moment.

"Okay buddy, it's time for dinner. I'm starving. We can play with the toys later." Much later Jared thought.

"Okay Daddy, maybe later tonight." Jensen said as he walked out of the room.

"I don't think so, buddy" Jared whispered under his breath as he put the toy box on the top shelf of the closet. They would play but not for many years.

To distract Jensen from the toys Jared rimmed him for hours on the living room coffee table while a baseball game played in the background.

 

Jared knew it was coming for several weeks but was shocked when Jensen said it at the dinner table.

"I think I want your pee-pee in my bum, Daddy" Jensen said as he shoveled more meatloaf in his mouth.

Jared took a deep breath and answered in a still shaky voice "Okay buddy, are you sure? It's going to hurt really bad at first."

"Yes Daddy, god you already told me that." Jensen whined.

"Hey, watch the tone young man." warned Jared.

"Sorry Daddy,but you told me that already and I still really wanna do it."

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow night. I want everything to be perfect. This is a big deal buddy. I want you understand that. This is a big step for us. It will make you completely mine."

"I thought I was already yours." Jensen looked confused as he looked at Jared.

Jared smiled and caressed his boy's jaw. He was so beautiful. "Yes baby, but this will connect us in a different way. It's hard to explain so just trust me, alright, baby?"

Jensen smiled and laughed "Daddy, you are silly of course I trust you."

What Jared didn't tell Jensen he wanted to wait until the next day to prepare himself mentally. He didn't want to seriously injure his boy and he needed to get himself under control before they did anything.

That night Jared laid Jensen on the kitchen table and gave him a lazy long blow job then moved him to the bed to rim and finger him for hours. By the end Jensen was so exhausted he passed out as soon as Jared covered him up.

 

Jared had laid Jensen on the bed and had been fingering him for almost a hour trying to stretch him as much as he could. He knew it still wouldn't be enough. Three of his fingers were still much smaller then his cock.

Jensen whined and said "Why are you not touching my button? Please touch it Daddy. It makes me feel good."

"Buddy, listen to me. I'm not touching your button because I'm trying to stretch your bum so my pee-pee won't hurt so much when I put it in." Jared explained as he continued to scissors his fingers.

He had a feeling no matter how much he stretched Jensen it would still hurt like a mother fucker.

He finally started caressing Jensen's prostate with his index finger over and over. He wanted his boy to be completely languid and relaxed when he started to push in.

"Okay baby, get up on my lap." Jared said as he pulled his fingers out and crawled to the headboard at the top of the bed.

"Is it time, Daddy?" Jensen whispered.

"Yes, baby." Jared said as he caressed his son's back. "Shhh baby. I'm here I'll take care of you I swear."

Jensen nodded and climbed on to his Daddy's lap.

"Look at me, baby."

Jensen green eyes held so much trust and love for his daddy in them that Jared almost gasped out loud.

"I'm going to lift you up and slowly put my pee-pee in your bum. It will hurt really bad at first so I want you to hold on to me. You can hold my hand as tight as you want. Okay?"

Jensen looked like he was going cry but with a determined look in his eyes nodded and said "Okay, daddy."

Jared put almost all the bottle of lube on his cock and Jensen's hole.

Jared slowly lowered his little boy on his cock. As his cock slowly passed the first ring of muscle Jensen started to cry.

"Daddy, it hurts. Really bad. Daddy!!" Jensen screamed out and grabbed onto Jared's shoulder so hard he was sure little hand shaped bruises would appear tomorrow.

Jared forced himself to stop and look Jensen in the eyes. "Hey buddy, Shhh I'm sorry. I swear it gets better. I love you, baby."

 

Jensen stopped crying and said "I love you too, daddy. Okay try again."

When Jared saw Jensen's breathing return to normal he started lowering him down on his cock as slow as he could.

Jensen wailed again and kept saying it hurt and he couldn't do it.

Jared didn't stop lowering Jensen but continued to tell Jensen he was doing so well, he was proud of him and it would get better.

Jared had to force himself not ram his cock up as hard as he could, Jensen was insanely tight, Jared had never felt anything like it before. He felt like he was going to come as soon as his cock was wrapped around the tight heat.

Jared looked down and saw the boy's hole opened obscenely wide. He suddenly worried if it would close again and what would he do if it couldn't.

After what seemed like forever but was actually minutes he was balls deep in his son.

Jared ran his hand up and down his son's back trying to calm him before he started to move. He could feel that his cock was right against Jensen's prostate. He smiled to himself knowing his boy had no idea what was about to happen to him.

"Shhhh baby. My pee-pee is all the way inside now. Are you okay? Can I move now? Tell me when you are ready?"

Jensen wiped his nose with the back of his hand and continued to breathe in and out. He felt his Daddy's cock on his button and it felt really good. He moved his hips experimenting and moaned out loud when Jared's cock rubbed on the button.

"Okay Daddy, you can move." Jensen panted out as he moved his hips again.

 

"Thank fuck" Jared thought as he slowly picked his five year old up and lowered him back down. Jared's cock hit Jensen's prostate dead on making him scream so Jared repeated it again and again.

"Daddy, you feel so good. Your pee-pee is right on my button. Oh my god. DADDYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

 

Jared sat up more and started to kiss his son mapping his mouth with his tongue. Jensen moaned into the kiss, whimpering each time Jared's cock hit his prostate.

"Jensen, baby? Baby?"

"mhmmmm? What?" Jensen said as he threw his head back moaning like a whore.

"I want you to ride my pee-pee like you ride Granny's horse Jack. Can you do that?"

Jensen didn't answer until Jared stopped lifting him up and down. He could not think straight every time his Daddy's cock landed on his button.

"Al--lright, Dad-dy" Jensen panted as he lifted his tiny legs up and fell back down on his dad's cock.

"Holy crap, Daddy." Jensen screamed out as he lifted up and fell down on Jared's cock over and over.

"Baby, you are so beautiful. I knew you would look so good riding my cock. I wanted this for so long." Jared said as he watched his son continued to ride his cock.

"Me to. I was so scared Daddy but I knew you wouldn't hurt me."

No other words were spoken as Jared watched his boy ride his cock. Jensen was moaning and begging for more. Jared couldn't believe how lucky he was that he found this beautiful boy. He was his completely, mind, body and soul. No one could take his boy away from him now.

 

"Mine." Jared said "Jensen you are mine. I love you. Mine forever"

"Yep, Daddy and you are mine." Jensen started to speed up riding Jared faster and faster.

"Yes I am, Oh my god, baby, You feel so good, so good." Jared panted and that was when he recognized the signs that he was about to come.

"Baby, I'm going to spurt my juice in your bum, Okay?" Jared really hoped he said yes because it was going to happen either way.

Jensen didn't answer because at that moment a tiny bit of clear liquid spurted from his baby cock. Jensen immediately collapsed on his Daddy and tried to catch his breath.

Jared screamed out Jensen's name as he spilled his seed in his son's tiny hole. He kissed Jensen's head and sighed.

They sat in silence for several minutes trying to catch their breath. Jared couldn't believe how amazing that was. He knew it was going to be good but not like this.

"Wow, Daddy, That was awesome. You were right a million trillion times better then fingers. Can we do it again? I wanna do it again."

Jensen tried not to jump up and down on his Daddy's cock because he had told him pee-pee's were sensitive after the juice came out.

Jared laughed and said "Not right now. Let's take a nap and maybe after that we can do it again. Alright?"

Jensen nodded and cried out as his Daddy lifted him off his soft cock.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" Jensen asked as he watched his daddy look at his hole.

Jared was relieved to find no tearing it was just very puffy but nothing to bad.

"I'm just making sure your bum is okay. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah a little bit. It feels like when you put three fingers in." Jensen said as he wrapped himself around his Daddy.

"Alright good. You tell me if it starts really hurting okay?"

Jensen yawned and said "I will"

The last thing Jared heard before he fell asleep was Jensen telling him he loved him.

Jared woke to a little boy's mouth on his cock slowly running his tongue up and down the shaft.

"Mhmmmm that feels good, baby."

"Daddy, can you put your pee-pee in my bum? I want it again." Jensen said as he laid down next to his father and spread his little legs wide.

Jared laughed and thought "This kid is going to kill me." and immediately rolled over and started kissing his beautiful boy.

"Okay Jensen, if that is what you want."

Jared stared into his son's eyes as he leaned over his boy and slowly made love to him making Jensen cry out each time he hit his button.

As Jared climaxed he knew he was the luckiest man on earth to share a bed with a beautiful boy who loved him more then anything in the world

EIGHT YEARS LATER.

"Please Daddy, Please I need to come. I'll be good. I swear." Jensen screamed as his hands were placed on the bedroom wall, His father's cock was slowly going in and out of his hole.

"Shhhh baby, it's okay." His father said as he continued to slowly make love to Jensen against the wall. Jensen cried out as he hit his prostate.

"Daddy, oh my god. It feels so fucking good." Jensen tried to push back but his Dad had a good grip on his hips that he couldn't go anywhere.

"I know baby. I love making love to you. We don't always have to fuck, right Jensen?" Jared said.

"No Dad. I love when you make love to me." Jensen said as he moaned out. God, his father knew how to make him feel good.

Jensen thought about the last time his father made love to him. Jared wore a cock ring and made love to Jensen almost the whole day and by the end Jensen was coming dry.

Jared touched his son's cock and Jensen cried out. His cock was a angry red and steadily leaking pre come. He needed to come but the cock ring prevented it.

"Please Dad, Please I need to come. I'll be good." Jensen cried as his father hit his prostate dead on AGAIN.

"Jensen, tell me why I won't let you come?" Jared asked as he continued to make love to his son.

He couldn't believe his baby was almost fourteen. Where did the time go?

Jensen panted and tried to clear his head he knew the answer but he couldn't remember with his father constantly rubbing his cock against his prostate.

"I'm waiting, Jensen."

Thankfully his father stopped fucking him and let him think clearly.

 

"Because I touched my cock and stood up to pee." Jensen said as he looked down at the blue carpet.

"And what did we decide last year?" Jared asked as he ran his fingers through his boys hair. He felt bad for him, he had been trying so hard.

"That my cock is yours now and no one gets to touch it but you. If I do I'll get punished." Jensen said with tears in his.

He couldn't believe he fucked up like that. Of course his father had to punish him. They agreed that Jensen couldn't touch himself without permission. He knew what would happen if he broke the rules.

 

"Why did you then?" Jared started to move again and if it was possible slowed down even further.

"Dad, It's embarrassing to pee sitting down at school. People will make fun of me."

"Have they?" Jared said as he purposely nailed his son's prostate hard.

Jensen hesitated and mumbled "No"

Jared laughed and said "Baby, you worry to much. If they do start making fun of you, you come to me and then we'll talk about it. Until then you will not touch MY cock. You understand?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Jensen cried out as Jared continued to slowly make love to him. His father always knew what to do to him to make him feel amazing.

"Come here, baby." Jared whispered as he pulled his son against his chest as his cock continued to push in and out of his puffy hole.

Jensen whimpered and begged for release. "Please Daddy. It's been three days. My cock hurts. Please."

"Shhhh stop that. I'm serious. The more you beg the less likely I am to let you. Understand?"

Jensen nodded and let his father turn his head so he could kiss him. Jensen's whole world was his father. He always made him feel good. He never made him do anything he didn't feel comfortable with. His daddy listened when he said he didn't want to do things. He thought of the anal beads, his Dad wanted to try them but Jensen was scared so he said no. Jared explained why he would like them but dropped it after that. Jensen thought about how amazing those beads felt when a month later he told his daddy he could do it.

"I love you, baby. You always feel so good. You are such a good boy." Jared said as he came in his son's ass.

Jensen felt the hot come spurt in his ass and whined. His dad's come always felt so amazing but this time there was so much in him he didn't know how much more he could take.

Along with the cock ring his Daddy had put a small butt plug in him to remind him who he belonged to. Jared fucked him twice a day as usual and plugged him each time after he came.

 

After school today he would have six loads of come in him. He couldn't stand the sticky feeling and the constant pressure of the plug against his prostate.

Jensen started to cry as Jared pulled out and pushed the plug in immediately.

"Daddy, please I can't do it. It hurts. It's hard to sit down. It's right THERE and it makes my cock hurt."

Jensen bawled as his dad hugged him.

"Shhh baby, shhhh. You promise to follow the rules from now on?" Jared said as he looked his son in the eyes.

"Yes dad I promise. I wont do it again. Please." Jensen pleaded with his dad.

"I'll let you come when you get home from school. I promise. Just a couple more hours. Okay?"

A couple more hours he could do it. A couple hours compared to days sounded amazing.

"Okay Dad. I can do it."

"Have a good school day, baby. Everything will be fine, don't worry." Jared said then kissed his son for several minutes.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, son."

LATER THAT DAY.

Jared made good on his promise and made Jensen come four times in three hours,he knew his Dad always kept his promises and never hurt him, he only wanted the best for him, even if it upset him sometimes.

"Tomorrow is your fourteenth birthday." Jared stated while they were cuddling in bed.

Jensen smiled and nodded. "Yep"

"You know what that means, don't you?" Jared asked as he pulled lightly on the nipple piercing Jensen got without his permission the year before.

"Yes, I do" Jensen beamed at his daddy.

"Do you still want it? Do you remember what happens once I put it on? It doesn't come off until I say."

"Yes, Dad I remember. We've talked about it so many times over the years. By now I can recite what you always say." Jensen laughed as his dad poked him in the ribs.

"Funny, funny. But seriously this is the last time I'm going to ask this. Are you sure? Do you still want to do this?"

"Yes Dad, I am one hundred percent positive. I am absolutely sure." Jensen nodded with a look in his eyes that reminded Jared of when he was five years old determined to suck his cock.

"Okay, when you wake up tomorrow I'll give it to you." Jared said.

Jared made love to his son before they went to sleep and told him he loved him and always would.

Jensen loved it. Every time they made love his father told him he was his world. Tomorrow he truly would be.

 

Jensen woke up on his 14th birthday to a empty bed. He figured his father was making breakfast but when he walked out of the bedroom his dad was sitting on the couch with two wrapped gifts by his side.

"Morning, Jensen. Happy Birthday."

Jensen leaned down to kiss his father and said "Morning Dad, thanks"

"Ready to open presents?" Jensen nodded and Jared said "Okay, go ahead."

Jensen was practically jumping out of his skin when he opened up the first present.

"I love it Daddy. Thank you" Jensen said as he pulled out a clear plastic cock cage. It was much better then the one he saw in Jared's toy box all those years ago.

"Do you want me to put it on or do you want to come first?" Jared said as he took the cock cage from his son.

"You can put it on."

Jared stood up and slowly put Jensen in the cage and turned the lock.

"The key is around my neck and another one is in the toy box just in case I lose this one. Okay, babe?" Jared said.

"Got it."

"Remember I only take it off on gym days and then I put it back on as soon as you get home."

"I remember, dad."

Jensen was about to jump out of his skin he didn't know what was in the other box. He only expected one present.

"Can I open the other one now?"

"Go ahead."

Jared sat back down and watched his son open the gold box. His heart clenched thinking about all they went through to get to this point in their lives. He never thought when he saw a little green eyed boy playing with lego's on the floor of an adoption agency that he'd find a son and lover he loved more then his own life.

Jensen opened the box and gasped "Daddy! You always said you wanted to wait until I was sixteen to give me one. It's beautiful"

Jensen held the collar in both hands and almost started to cry. It was so beautiful. It was black leather with a D ring on each side and one in the back. Right in the center was a charm that said J2. It was gorgeous. Exactly what Jensen wanted.

Jared wiped a tear off his sons face and said "Well, I thought about it and realized you are mature enough now to handle it and you've been such a good boy for so many years. You deserve it."

Jensen ran across the leather and whispered "Thank you so much, Daddy."

"You're welcome, buddy. Now tell me the rules."

"I can only wear it in the house and when we don't have company."

"Good boy. You want me to put it on?" Jared said quietly as he watched his boy touch the collar and smile.

"Yes, please,"

Jared stood up as Jensen kneeled on the ground. Jared opened the clasp on the back of the collar and slowly put it around his son's neck. Jared leaned over and closed the clasp locking the collar on his boy's neck.

Jared ran his fingers through his son's hair and slowly lifted his head by pulling lightly on in. Jensen looked up at him and smiled contently.

"You are beautiful." Jared said as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Thank you, Master."

 

THE END


End file.
